Maldita distancia
by Lidia Aka
Summary: "Maldita distancia, la que me aleja de ti", "Cumplir sueños imposibles" Two-shot Rin/Haru. Disclaimer, los personajes y el contexto pertenecen a Koji Oji.
1. Rin

Maldito amado Haruka.

Me confesé sin esperanzas de ser correspondido, con la finalidad de que solo supieras lo que siento por ti y continuar con nuestras malditas e incompletas vidas.

Pero no, el sentimiento era mutuo, aunque tú con tu cara de nabo no parecías decirlo realmente.

Llegamos a un tipo de acuerdo, mantener esa "relación" en secreto, aunque los demás notaran cambios. Pero en realidad ¿que había cambiado?

Los dos somos hombres, y la idea de un beso nos pareció desagradable, así que solo fue un abrazo.

¡Un maldito abrazo que no demuestra nada!

Maldito tiempo.

Ha pasado tan malditamente rápido que ni me ha dado para asimilar que me marcho hoy, hoy, después de nadar contigo.

Te prometí una visión nueva y espero poder dártela, espero que la disfrutes…

Acabó, ganamos, tu cara al salir del agua y mirarme fue de completa fascinación, te gustó.

Aun cuando tomaron la foto para el recuerdo, tu rostro permanecía volteado hacia el agua, como añorando ver eso de nuevo.

Algún día lo verás. Te lo garantizo.

Mi vuelo sale en pocas horas, estamos frente a frente, detrás de la academia. Me dices que esa vista fue interesante.

¿Solo eso? Interesante...

Te sonrío, sabiendo que lo amaste, me acerco a ti e, ignorando el impulso de salir corriendo, estampo mi boca contra la tuya.

Nos golpeamos, me miras mal, te rompí el labio.

Siento la turbulencia del despegue, miro por encima de la bolsa de la señora que va a mi lado, hacia el aeropuerto, tú, Nagisa y Makoto están en algún lugar en él o tal vez ya fuera de él, vuelvo mi vista hacia el folleto que tengo en mis manos. Volveré, mejor que ahora.

Una idea tardía me cruza por la mente, lanzo la cabeza contra el asiento de enfrente, asiendo saltar a su ocupante.

Malditas neuronas.

No te pedí el número de tu casa…

Han pasado meses, aún recuerdo nuestro primer beso. Me toco los labios, la distancia no da permiso de mover sentimientos, así que no recuerdo cómo se siente tu boca.

Intento rodeándome con los brazos, tu calor tampoco puede ser recordado.

Maldita distancia.


	2. Haru

Durante unos días fuiste lo más irritante que pudo haber llegado a mi vida.

Pero después de un tiempo, te convertiste en lo más preciado.

¿Cuánto tiempo ya desde tu intento de beso?

Meses.

De esa vez no he vuelto a verte, ni al espectro que dejaste tras de ti en el relevo.

Te me declaraste días antes de eso, te veías nervioso, con un ligero rubor en tus mejillas.

Tartamudeaste y creo que hasta te mordiste la lengua, pero me miraste directo a los ojos mientras lo decías.

No había duda en tu mirada, hasta fingiste demencia ante el hecho de que los dos somos hombres.

Al parecer solo querías que lo supiera, porque mi respuesta te dejó atónito.

Me pediste que lo repitiera de nuevo, lo que no dudé en hacer.

Me miraste sorprendido, con tus ojos escarlatas fijos en mí, buscando duda o burla, creo que solo encontraste decisión.

Entonces te acercaste, entré en pánico ¿que querías? Paraste a centímetros de mí, también había extrema duda en tus ojos, ni tú lo sabías.

Levantaste los brazos, temblorosos. Adiviné tu intención y yo también lo hice, un abrazo.

Te reíste en mi hombro, también te sentías estúpido, pero no nos importó ¿verdad?

Estando en el aeropuerto, mientras te ayudábamos, tú y yo actuamos raro, los otros lo notaron, saliendo del recinto me bombardearon de preguntas. No se daban por vencidos.

Ya en mi casa, mi madre había preparado caballa frita con piña, que raro.

Hacía tiempo desde que no me sentía tan mentalmente fatigado, el relevo, la despedida, la caballa. Todo me atacaba desde distintos ángulos, con sentimientos diferentes.

No dormí esa noche. Tampoco me lamenté de todo. No, no lo hice...

Lloré.

Pensando en lo que pudimos haber hecho si te hubieras quedado. Pero claro, el "hubiera" no existe.

Pasó el tiempo, y no recibía noticias tuyas, si te gustaba más el agua de allá, si incluso había pescado, ¿me habrías olvidado?

Tengo una nueva meta, la próxima vez que nos volvamos a ver, seré yo el que te demuestre una nueva vista.

La distancia puede no dejar transmitir correctamente los sentimientos, ni los intentos de besos, ni los abrazos.

Pero los deseos de cosas imposibles surgirán, y con el tiempo, tal vez, se hagan realidad.


End file.
